JoyDay Event: Inaudible, Unspeakable
by Miinalee
Summary: Tidak. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya! Dirinya yang sempurna ini bahkan harus melalui dua tahun masa trainee. Ryeowook tiga tahun. Dan Yesung lima tahun. Lalu bocah bisu tuli yang entah apa bakatnya ini, tiba-tiba dimasukkan ke dalam grup mereka yang memang sudah terkenal dengan hanya melalui 2 bulan masa trainee. Oh, please. Tolong buang dia ke laut. / KYUMIN THREESHOT


_I have desired you, I will desire you at every _

_Even upon death this love from my heart will not diminish_

_Those words of yours, those actions of love_

_Were those promises and vows lies?_

_Dream lover, is this true, just tell me this much_

_So that this moment of trust will not break_

_Love, give me some requital for my waiting_

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

Inaudible, Unspeakable

Miinalee

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

"Serius, hyung. Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang ada di kepala si tua Sooman. Dia pikir grup kita ini grup lawak?"

"Sssh! Jangan sampai anak itu mendengar ucapanmu, Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau orang cacat itu perasaannya lebih sensitif?"

"Aku tahu makanya kukatakan. Toh bocah itu tidak akan dengar. Dia tuli, kan?"

"Sssh! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus diam saat kali ini Ryeowook angkat bicara. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa, sofa yang rasanya mulai lusuh karena ruang ganti ini terus mereka gunakan selama satu tahun berturut-turut. Setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun. Agensi harus segera mengganti sofa ini, atau lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka mendapat ruang ganti baru.

Kyuhyun terus mendumal dalam hati, mencari-cari celah untuk memarahi manager dan stylist-noona nanti. Setidaknya hal itu sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya, mengalihkan pikirannya dari kabar buruk yang baru saja datang pagi ini. Tidak-tidak, mereka sudah tahu tentang rencana perekrutan member baru KRY sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi pagi ini, mereka mendapat kabar lagi. Kalau si anak baru itu siap bergabung hari ini juga dan bahkan tampil di panggung yang sama dengan mereka dua jam lagi!

Oh, _yeah_. Bagus sekali.

Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati. Mungkin ia tidak akan menyikapinya se-ekstrim ini. MUNGKIN. Mungkin juga ia akan sedikit melunak, membiarkan anak baru bergabung ke grup mereka dengan memberinya sedikit kelonggaran. Mungkin dengan membully anak baru selama setahun penuh, Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah memberi cukup belas kasihan. Terlalu baik malah. Dan mungkin setelah itu ia bisa menerima keberadaan orang ke-empat di dalam grupnya. Mungkin. Mungkin mungkin mungkin. Tapi khusus yang ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin!

Lee Sooman benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Memasukkan seorang pemuda amatir, bisu dan tuli ke dalam grup mereka yang _notabene_-nya adalah_ king hallyu wave _dunia dan terkenal seantero jagad raya! Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi juga kenyataan!

Tidak. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya! Dirinya yang sempurna ini bahkan harus melalui dua tahun masa _trainee_. Ryeowook tiga tahun. Dan Yesung lima tahun. Lalu bocah bisu tuli yang entah apa bakatnya ini, tiba-tiba dimasukkan ke dalam grup mereka yang memang sudah terkenal dengan hanya melalui 2 bulan masa_ trainee_. Oh,_ please_. Tolong buang dia ke laut.

"Hoh. Kalian sudah berkumpul disini rupanya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun lagi, wajah sinisnya tak lekang terlebih melihat orang yang sejak tadi ia maki-maki dalam hati, berdiri dengan senyum lebar di depan pintu. Lee Sooman.

"Oh, halo, kakek." sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang kelewat manis.

"_Aye_, Kyuhyun." lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat tangannya, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang mencibirnya. Tapi hatinya yang sudah tua dimakan usia ini tentu bisa bersabar puluhan kali menghadapi sikap kekanakan artis-artis muda di agensinya.

"_Seongsaenim_, anak baru itu sungguh-sungguh datang hari ini?" Ryeowook melirik sedikit, mengintip dari celah bahu bossnya dan merasa melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang sana. Jujur ia juga sedikit tidak terima dengan perekrutan member yang tiba-tiba dan sepihak ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kalau Lee Sooman sampai membawa bocah itu sendiri ke ruang ganti mereka, bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Oh, iya. Nyaris lupa." Wajah tua itu mengerut dan terkikik. Ia berpaling, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut cepat oleh tangan seseorang di luar sana. "Perkenalkan... Ini Lee Sungmin. Rekan baru kalian."

Seseorang itu muncul. Pertama dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik tubuh Lee Sooman, lalu dengan gerik gugup, pemuda itu melangkah masuk, memberanikan dirinya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan Sooman. Memberikan akses penuh bagi ketiga rekan barunya untuk mengenali sosoknya lebih jauh. Sejak tadi keempat orang ini saling berbicara, ia hanya bisa menangkap gerik bibir Sooman yang menyebutkan namanya dan mengatakan _'Jangan-remehkan-dia.' _pada ketiga rekan barunya itu. Pemuda itu menunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Wow. Sekilas dia tampak sempurna." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan suara keras. Dan Ryeowook segera menyikut perutnya karena ungkapan jujur itu. Itu jujur, serius!

"Apasih, hyung?" Kyuhyun merengut kesal dan mengusap perutnya.

"Jadi, apa posisinya di grup kami, seongsaenim? Kau tahu, uhm, kami kan grup vokal..." Yesung mengutarakanya dengan canggung, sedikit tidak enak hati namun ia bersyukur karena perhatian anak baru itu terfokus sepenuhnya pada bos mereka.

"Sungmin lebih muda dari Kyuhyun." kalimat itu terucap dengan lambat. Sooman berbicara, secara verbal dan diiringi oleh gerik tangan yang nonverbal. Ia mengatakan setiap kalimat itu untuk Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung. Tapi wajahnya lekat menghadap Sungmin, membiarkan pemuda itu memperhatikan gerik bibir dan isyarat tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, grup ini bernama KRYS." Sooman mengisyaratkan simbol ke-empat huruf itu dengan jemarinya. "Tuan Sungmin disini akan menjadi magnae dari KRYS, dan tentu ikut terlibat sebagai musisi. Dia bisa menciptakan lagu, nyaris bisa memainkan semua jenis alat musik, menari, dan pandai memasak."

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah, dia juga baik." Sooman mendekap tangannya ke dada dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, sosok yang selalu tampak seperti cucunya sendiri. Lalu Sooman menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan mata telunjuk. "Dan senyumnya cantik."

Sungmin makin tersipu, senyumnya merekah lebar tatkala ia mengayunkan telapak tangannya dari bibir ke arah depan.

Sooman tertawa. "Nde, _cheonmaneyo_. Shu~ Shu~ Cepat bergabung dengan hyung-hyungmu." lelaki paruh baya itu mendorong-dorong punggung Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum canggung, dengan gugup ia melangkah mendekati Ryeowook dan Yesung. Takut melihat ekspresi datar mereka yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan obrolan penuh isyarat antara dirinya dan Sooman. Namun saat Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan Yesung mengangguk mengerti, Sungmin semakin berani untuk melangkah ke depan. Menerima uluran tangan Ryeowook yang menyambutnya ramah meski sama sekali tidak mampu bertanya padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu anak-anak, kakek kalian yang renta ini terlalu banyak urusan. Jaga magnae baru kalian baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin menerima laporan masalah dari grup ini, terutama tidak lagi darimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mendengus, mencibir punggung bossnya yang menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu ruangan.

"Cih. Magnae baru. Bagus sekali..." cibirnya lagi sembari berbaring di atas sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan komik yang terbuka. Benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menyambut _member _baru itu seperti Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja, persetan dengan celoteh _stylist noona _kalau dandanannya sampai berantakan. Toh ia memang sudah tampan jauh sebelum ia terbentuk di dalam rahim ibunya. Dandanan tangan amatir tidak akan mengurangi ketampanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengkur, tidak benar-benar tidur tapi hanya untuk mengabaikan suara berisik Ryeowook yang tengah berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadar sama sekali, kalau pupil coklat _member _baru itu sesekali berputar dan mencari kesempatan untuk melirik ke arahnya.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan dan jerit tangis suara para gadis melambung, memenuhi stadium konser Seoul Music Bank. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam samar sembari terus mengunyah permen karet di sisi _stage_. Hanya melirik sedikit, dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihat sekumpulan sinar biru safir yang berkerlip indah. Pasti sejak sejam yang lalu para fans itu diizinkan masuk ke dalam stadium ini, dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai membayangkan betapa sesaknya para gadis itu berebut untuk masuk, berebut untuk melihat wajahnya yang tampan ini. Suara teriakan frustasi, jerit dan tangis. Situasi ini sudah terlalu familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Ia malah ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penampilan mereka malam ini lalu segera pulang menemui _game _tercintanya.

Tapi tentu keadaan berbeda bagi Lee Sungmin.

Pemuda itu berkali-kali mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan gugup. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia berlatih untuk tampil di tengah ribuan orang, mencatat dan menghafal bagaimana ia harus bersikap, mempersiapkan segalanya dengan begitu matang. Namun begitu ia berdiri menanti beberapa detik lagi untuk penampilan yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya, keadaannya berbanding terbalik tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat. Riuh jeritan para fangirl itu bahkan tetap menembus gendang telinga Sungmin setelah ia melepas alat bantu dengarnya, sebelumnya ia sempat mendengar teriakan melengking yang menyerukan '_Only Three'_ berkali-kali. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. Rasanya konsentrasinya mengikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau ketiga rekan barunya sudah masuk ke dalam stage sejak semenit yang lalu.

"Sungmin-sshi? Sungmin-sshi!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia buru-buru memasang kembali alat bantu dengarnya dan tersenyum canggung. _Blackman_ itu berisyarat dengan bahasa tangan yang sekenanya, mungkin menganggap kalau Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar apalagi mengerti ucapannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lemah, ia bukan bisu yang bodoh. Saat ini ia hanya merasa luar biasa gugup, tapi Sungmin menutupinya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah maju. Satu hentakan pertama yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri, Sungmin memasuki panggung. Senyum termanisnya juga terpasang sempurna begitu riuh ramai para fans menyambut kehadirannya.

Hanya saja...

Ini bukan riuh yang diharapkan Sungmin, meski ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Suara ribuan penonton bergemuruh, menyoraki Sungmin yang sesaat merasa begitu kecil di hadapan lautan biru safir.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata Sungmin adalah _banner _besar di seksi VIP dengan slogan 'Only 3!'. Hampir seluruh fans di standing box membawa _handb__anner _bertuliskan 'KRYS' dengan S yang tercoret. Meski sudah menduganya sejak lama, namun saat menghadapi kenyataan itu di depan mata... Sungmin merasa kakinya melemas, tangannya gemetar. Seakan di antara lautan biru safir ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendukung keberadaannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. _Kalau saja ada seseorang_... harapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia melirik Sungmin dengan wajah datar sebelum mengangkat _mic_nya.

"Guuuuys!"

Suara riuh para penonton redam seketika. Sungmin tidak berani mendongak, ia hanya bisa meremas gitarnya dengan gugup. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, dan saat Sungmin berpaling, Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum begitu manis. Memberinya kekuatan hanya dengan bisikan tanpa suara, _"__Tenanglah, Sungmin-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." _

Kyuhyun maju ke depan, mengambil alih suasana saat ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Menebar pesona seluas mungkin. "Siapa yang kalian inginkan?" teriaknya sembari tersenyum _sexy_.

Seisi stadium kembali ricuh, para gadis berteriak histeris. Satu nama menggema di dalam stadium tertutup itu.

'_Jo Kyuhyun! Jo Kyuhyun! Jo Kyuhyun!'_

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah namun ia tidak berbohong. Kyuhyun memang profesional, dan Ryeowook memuji hal itu. Sifatnya di belakang panggung tidak pernah muncul sekalipun di mata publik. Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal di mata fans, adalah sosok sempurna yang selalu menebar _feromon _cool kapanpun dimanapun. Kali ini, mungkin Kyuhyun tengah membangun _image _partner grup yang baik hati. Masyarakat akan memujinya lagi. Ryeowook sudah tahu orang macam apa Cho Kyuhyun itu. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, pemuda lugu itu memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Setiap ucapan Cho Kyuhyun yang menggema, ikut menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

"I'm all yours," ujar Kyuhyun yang sontak disambut dengan tangis histeris para fans. "Tapi sekarang tolong biarkan Lee Sungmin menunjukkan penampilan pertamanya."

Mudah sekali, hanya dengan ucapan Cho Kyuhyun. Ribuan gadis itu setuju untuk berhenti menyoraki Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya hanya untuk penampilan pertamanya, seperti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludah, makin gugup. Namun keberadaan dua rekannya sangat membantu. Yesung menyodorkan kursi tinggi yang akan diduduki oleh Sungmin. Sebuah _mic_ sudah disiapkan di depan kursi Sungmin. Ryeowook berdiri di sisi rekan barunya, memegang paha pemuda itu untuk memberikan dukungan. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan jarak terjauh.

Ketiganya bersiap dengan masing-masing _mic_ di tangan saat Sungmin mulai memetik gitarnya. Tidak ada musik lain, hanya alunan gitar dan suara merdu ketiga member KRY yang membawakan lagu How Can I Live Without You. Penonton terdiam, tidak ada sorak yang biasa terdengar.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan penampilan _live_ yang berbeda dari biasanya, semua mata para gadis itu tertuju pada biasnya masing-masing. Namun di dalam telinga mereka, petikan lembut gitar Sungmin terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Terkadang para penonton itu melirik sosok Lee Sungmin dengan penuh penasaran, terdiam tidak berkomentar melihat anggota baru itu memejamkan matanya dan memetik gitar dengan penuh penghayatan.

Lagu berakhir dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan seluruh penonton. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, namun saat ia membuka mata, masih tertangkap banyak penonton yang saling berbisik dan melirik ke arahnya seakan mencibir.

Sungmin menunduk, menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memakluminya. Ryeowook membimbingnya turun dan memeluknya, itu cukup membuat Sungmin merasa diterima.

"Penampilan yang bagus, kawan." ujar Yesung sembari tertawa renyah. Para Cloud berseru histeris mendengar tawa yang tanpa sengaja terpatul oleh _mic_. Terlebih wajah imut Yesung yang tengah tertawa terpampang jelas di tengah panggung dan makin menambah kerusuhan di antara fans.

"Sekarang bersiap untuk _dance_-mu, kau sudah latihan Opera, kan?" Ryeowook bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Terlebih saat musik mulai menghentak masuk. Sungmin buru-buru mundur mengambil posisinya. Ini lebih mendebarkan daripada permainan gitarnya tadi.

.

.  
oOoOoOo  
.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, rapikan jasmu!"

Sungmin menunduk panik dan segera memeriksa penampilannya. Ia sedikit kebingungan, mencari kesalahan pada pakaiannya namun tidak menemukan apapun. Hingga Ryeowook berdecak dan berdiri untuknya, membenahi kerah kemeja Sungmin lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala magnae baru KRYS itu.

"Jangan gugup, ne!"

Sungmin tertawa, tidak mendengarnya namun ia menangkap keramahan itu dari senyum Ryeowook. Biar bagaimanapun, ia pasti akan merasa gugup. Ini adalah _variety show_ pertamanya, meski kegiatan mereka masih di negeri tetangga, China.

Setelah masa debutnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Sungmin resmi diterima sebagai member baru KRY. Meski masih banyak kalangan fans yang menolak kehadirannya, mencaci keadaan cacat bisu-tulinya, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang mendukung. Staff bahkan bersikap begitu ramah padanya. Sungmin tidak pernah merasa selengkap ini. Ia mulai menyayangi kedua rekannya seperti saudara sendiri, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Sungmin tersenyum sedih.

Entah kenapa member ketiga itu sampai sekarang masih sering bersikap dingin padanya. Kalaupun ada interaksi, Kyuhyun hanya memanggil Sungmin saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk diperintah. Tapi Sungmin mencoba berpikir positif. Wajar kalau Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerimanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook untuk menghiburnya, seiring waktu suatu saat Kyuhyun pasti akan luluh juga.

"KRYS siap?" seorang kru studio muncul dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan dunianya, pemuda itu menggerung tidak suka saat Ryewook dengan kasar merampas PSP tercintanya.

"Cepat bersiap." desis Ryeowook sembari mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, kesal, makin kesal lagi saat dilihatnya Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sayang. Oh, posisi bungsunya sudah benar-benar tergeser sekarang. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun ingin digandeng oleh Ryeowook juga, hanya saja... Perhatian semua orang kini seakan lebih bertumpu pada Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun membenci hal itu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" kru itu bertanya lagi. Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menggiring punggung Kyuhyun agar maju lebih cepat.

"Senyum, Kyu. Senyum!" bisik Yesung sembari terkekeh geli. Yesung masih sempat menjewer telinga Kyuhyun, mengatakan kalau wajah merengutnya itu lebih jelek daripada setan. Kyuhyun nyaris membalas hyungnya dengan mendorong tubuh pendek itu, tapi tertahan karena musik Bonamana tiba-tiba menghentak dan MC meneriakkan 'KRYS' dari balik studio.

Kyuhyun masih merengut, namun saat terang studio menyambutnya, dengan cepat aura hitam yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi pesona dan senyum kharismatik. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan. Suara riuh fans yang berada di dalam studio memancing mereka untuk melambaikan tangan.

"Disini! Disini!" seru MC bersemangat, menggiring keempat member tampan itu untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah studio. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan hanya menggerutu dalam hati, kurang lebih merasa tidak suka dengan gaya centil MC wanita yang sejak tadi bicara kesana-kemari. Menanyakan ini itu dan mulai meminta masing-masing dari mereka melakukan perkenalan.

Dimulai dengan perkenalan, semua member memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya masing-masing yang disambut teriakan histeris para fans. Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dibantu oleh Ryeowook.

"Jadi sekarang Sungmin magnae baru KRYS?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, dalam hati ia berimajinasi tengah menarik dan merusak rambut MC sok cantik itu. Tapi ia lebih gemas lagi saat dilihatnya Sungmin tengah tersenyum sumringah, rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Padahal ia sudah memperingati Sungmin, bocah itu harus belajar menahan emosi dan tidak sering-sering bersemu di depan publik! Tapi tentu saja, itu permintaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Uwaaah. Apa Kyuhyun-sshi tidak merasa cemburu?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawabnya, Yesung sudah menyela lebih dulu. "Sebenarnya iya."

Seluruh penonton dan MC tertawa, Kyuhyun berpura-pura malu dengan terkekeh dan menutupi mulutnya. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah bersumpah akan membakar kura-kura kesayangan Yesung.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-sshi sekarang menyayangi Sungmin-sshi seperti saudaranya sendiri, karena itu ia sudah merelakan posisinya dan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sungmin."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung, kontan wajahnya memerah. Tapi mendengar penonton bersorak senang, Sungmin jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk, makin mencibir dalam hati.

"Sungmin-sshi, coba maju ke depan. Ku dengar _gwiyomi_-mu sangat menggemaskan."

Lagi. Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Siapapun yang menciptakan _gwiyomi_ itu, Kyuhyun mengutuknya menjadi batu. Karena ia tidak menyukai _gwiyomi_ sejak Sungmin mempraktekkannya di depan penonton.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat, ia maju tanpa memperhatikan keadaan panggung yang bertangga-tangga. Mata Sungmin sepenuhnya tertuju pada penonton, pemuda itu tidak menyadari sama sekali saat kakinya tidak memijak lantai dan justru memijak sudut tangga yang tajam.

"A-AH!" Sungmin memekik, kaget saat tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset. Pemuda itu refleks memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima rasa sakit. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dua tangan menyambar pinggangnya, mencegahnya terjatuh.

Sungmin memeluk orang yang sudah berhasil menyelamatkannya itu. Matanya masih terpejam saat dengan jelas ia mendengar penonton bersorak meneriaki namanya dan nama Kyuhyun. Tunggu. Kyuhyun?

Begitu membuka mata, Sungmin menelan ludah. Wajahnya bersemu makin merah dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan Sungmin juga berpegang erat di bahu Kyuhyun. Posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat nyaris membuat Sungmin kesulitan bernapas.

"Hati-hati, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan membimbing Sungmin kembali ke atas panggung, nyaris mengatakan _'Hati-hati, bodoh.' _namun entah kenapa kalimat kasar itu tertelan kembali dan bertukar dengan kata ganti yang lebih manis, _Sungmin-ah_.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Part of threeshot, Kyumin Day's gift!

AN: Kawan... Sesungguhnya saya galau, mau membuat ini jadi mpreg atau ga T.T


End file.
